


Normal

by Hermione_Stranger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bickering, Cute, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Fluff, Lesbian Character, Romance, Short & Sweet, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:55:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29463846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermione_Stranger/pseuds/Hermione_Stranger
Summary: Fleur gets a tiny glimpse of Hermione and Luna's strange relationship while staying at The Burrow.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Luna Lovegood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Normal

**Author's Note:**

> just a tiny drabble I did over lunch trying to stick to this posting one fic a week even if very short thing I've fallen into. 
> 
> Also working in girl in the cellar next chapter. I have 2.5k of that already aiming for 5k hopefully be out soon then i'll be taking another break till next month...unless i break it again and my brain just shouts new ideas at me ahaha. 
> 
> Anyway, this is just a tiny little fluffy thing about Fleur observing Hermione and Luna together at the burrow don't take it that seriously and please don't be harsh if you don't like it I'm not a real writer or anything this is just a little bit of fun :)
> 
> Comments and kudos help me keep writing leave some if you have time by for now!

Fleur always got up a little later than the rest of the Weasleys and their other guests. She needed her beauty sleep after all though everyone around her would disagree. 

"Beauty sleep you? Don't be silly you look wonderful no matter what isn't that right Harry?" Ron would likely say though it would come out all muddled and jumbled up that poor boy couldn't get anything out properly when Fleur would step into a room.

"What...um yeah...sorry what?" Harry would have likely rambled out in confusion not really ever taking much interest in Rons drooling over Fleur thought it was likely he too would feel Fleur required little beauty sleep. The witches at the Burrow would be less kind and nowhere near as complimentary, however. 

Ginny, Molly, and Hermione had all been rather rude to Fleur since she arrived at the Burrow to guard the family as a live-in Auror. Fleur was glad when the strange little witch from over the hill would visit and give her someone friendly to speak with that wasn't one of the gaping boys. Fleur wasn't sure what she was going on about half the time and was worried the girl might be dabbling in strange potions or that 'Laughus-Leaf craze that had swept Hogwarts. She'd always do odd things like walk up behind Fleur and hug her from behind without saying a word.

"Oh hello Luna, how are you today," Fleur would ask a little embarrassed as Luna would hug her for a long time eyes shut smiling to herself.

"I'm very good thank you, hugging keeps the Grindlehooks from sitting on your shoulders I've almost given you enough protection for a full year," Luna had said before Hermione had grabbed Luna by the arm and dragged her off Fleur.

"What do you think you are doing Luna Lovegood?" Hermione had asked looking rather upset at Luna's actions. Luna appeared displeased at such rough handling and the pair had wandered off into the kitchen bickering. Leaving a confused Fleur standing with her hot mug of tea wondering why everyone around here was so odd.

Hermione Ginny and Luna made for a strange trio from what the French witch had seen. Hermione was rather uptight bookish and set in her ways, while Ginny was a wild and carefree eager for adventure and Luna was a wild card you never knew what she was going to say or do next. They clearly loved being around each other but also seemed to bicker like cats and dogs. Hermione being something of a party pooper at times dissuading the other too from getting into trouble with outlandish schemes.

Still, Luna liked to play with Hermione's hair while they discussed all manner of magical theory and held heated debates. Well, Hermione got heated and Luna just remained cool and calm slowly wearing Hermione down with a strange cute roundabout logic that always seemed to bamboozle the Gryffindor while Ginny would referee the pair and make sure things didn't get out of hand. 

"Luna we can't just hit the Dark Lord with a paralysis spell lock him in a fridge and teleport it to the moon, that's insane," Hermione grumbled during one such random discussion.

"I think Luna's onto something, to be honest, if we can't kill him let's just lock him away in space without a wand, not a lot he can do to get out of that one," Ginny had chuckled as Hermione rolled her eyes.

"He'd clearly use wandless magic to disapparate back to earth," Hermione sighed as Luna continued plaiting Hermione's wild hair which would have been an impossible task for someone with less patience than Luna.

"Not necessarily Hermione, if he's in space there is no air, he couldn't speak to cast a spell and secondly apparition requires a persons magic to connect with natural elements around them such as air in order to fuel the spell," Luna said wisely as Hermione opened and closed her mouth several times trying to counter this but she came up empty.

"My, my Hermione granger stumped never thought I'd see it," Ginny said sarcastically as Hermione folded her arms and got a pouty huffy look on her face.

"No there's a way he could still get out of that I just can't think of it at the moment," Hermione grumbled and Fleur who had been listening to this conversation while she sat nearby under a tree keeping a watchful eye of the garden couldn't help chuckling to herself.

"Do you mind not earwigging this is a private conversation," Ginny had said rudely getting up and taking Luna and Hermione with her. Fleur sighed but got a small grin on her lips when Luna gave her a tiny apologetic smile.

'Those two could learn a lot from you Luna,' Fleur thought before she'd gone back to patrolling the rest of the Burrow. She'd observed other sweet interactions and random bickering between Hermione and Luna over the summer and had begun to think there was something going on between them.

Fleur dressed quickly and headed downstairs pushing thoughts of Luna and Hermione out of mind, it wasn't exactly her place to pry anyway.

"Good morning Ginny, how are you today," Fleur said in her usual lively overly pleasant chipper fashion that never failed to rub the youngest Weasley the wrong way.

"I'm fine, morning," Ginny said rather coldly not looking up from her latest issue of Quidditch Witch. Fleur didn't seem phased by the less than friendly response and instead moved out onto the porch and stretched her arms enjoying the summer morning breeze. Fleur was letting out a small satisfied groan when she heard voices and looked up, at last, taking note of Hermione and Luna who were standing in the garden arguing again.

"The 'Two-headed Owls of Taiwan' do not exist," Hermione said through gritted teeth.

"Do so," Luna said rather childishly sticking her tongue out at Hermione.

"Don't!" Hermione fired back giving the girl a small push.

"Do!" Luna countered pushing Hermione right back.

"Don't!"

"Do!"

On and on it went with no end in sight. Fleur turned back to Ginny frowning deeply as the red-headed witch seemed content to ignore the argument in her garden. Fleur looked back at Hermione and Luna just as both witches let out primal little growls of frustration before charging at each other and knocking themselves onto the grass where they rolled around fighting or at least that's how it looked at first until Fleur noted the witches were actually vigorously kissing one and other.

"Oh, my...is that normal behavior?" Fleur asked looking back to Ginny who gave the briefest of glances over the top of her magazine before nodding.

"Yup," Ginny said simply seeming altogether unconcerned as if she had seen this sort of thing from her friends every day. 

"English witches are so very strange," Fleur commented before shaking her head and returning inside to the kitchen to make some toast leaving Luna and Hermione to continue to dirty their clothes with grass stains.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that was a cute little drabble for you to perk up to on a Monday :) hehe thanks for reading by for now!
> 
> Again comments and kudos help me keep writing leave some if you have time :D


End file.
